lebuddiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dillock Wraglins
Dillock Wraglins is an orphan who lives in the Sacklon House in Fallcrest. He aspires to become an adventurer one day and looks up to the adventurers who pass through Fallcrest, particularly The Party recently. Dillock is an avid reader of comic books, of which his favorite is about the super hero Hercules. Dillock's obsession with Hercules is so strong that he sneaked out of Fallcrest to track down Hercules' nemesis Draximoore and fainted when Hercules saved him. =History= Early Life Dillock's parents were retired adventurers who lived in Fallcrest. Dillock heard stories about their many adventures and decided to strive to become an adventurer himself one day. Unfortunately, Dillock's parents were called out of retirement to fight some unknown evil, and never returned. Dillock was moved to the Sacklon House Orphanage where he has lived ever since. Dillock has broken out of the orphanage on multiple occasions to go on "adventures" and can often be found playing around the city. =A Heart of Sorrowful Power= First Meeting and The Jesters The Party first encounters Dillock when they arrive in Fallcrest. Dillock initially is ecstatic about meeting adventurers before being scared off by Blarg, who tried to smile at him. When the Party later enters The Underbelly searching for the disappearing adventurers they find Dillock locked in a cage with the other captured heroes. How Dillock got here is unknown but it is possible The Jesters captured him thinking him a real adventurer. After being saved by The Party, Aisu Kurimu shelters Dillock from Enel and Blarg's attempts to get Bob Longstrider to kill himself. Battle of Fallcrest and Draximoore During the Third battle of Fallcrest, The Party finds Dillock hiding among the burning buildings to try and get a view of the action. Aisu and Psych successfully get Dillock back to safety. At some point after the battle Dillock escapes Fallcrest through a hole in the ruined south wall, intent on helping his comic hero Hercules capture the villain Draximoore. The Party, which was heading in the same direction looking for Question Mark, came across Dillock and offered to help him. Enel offered Dillock a dagger to help him on his quest, before she and Blarg attempted to ruin Dillock's childhood innocence (but he was successfully spared by Aisu). When The Party reached the area Dillock had discovered should be Draximoore's hideout he helped them solve the laser puzzle to get inside. During the following incursion Aisu personally protected Dillock. When Draximoore finally arrived and the situation turned for the worse Aisu sent Dillock to hide with Zander Taxe on the battlements. After being caught in Draximoore's contraption, Blarg was able to convince Dillock to try and attack Draximoore. This prompted Draximoore to attack Dillock, however, as Draximoore was about to hit him Dillock yelled for Hercules' help. At that moment Fefe the Ferret revealed his alter ego to indeed be Hercules and sprung to the rescue. The sight of his hero caused Dillock to faint and he was carried back to Fallcrest by Aisu. Trivia * Dillock one of the few temporary members of The Party to to leave still viewing The Party in good regards, the others being Question Mark and arguably Bran Torrson. * It is implied by Blarg's subsequent laugh that he intended for Dillock to die as a result of helping The Party against Draximoore. * Dillock's name is meant to sound vaguely similar to Bilbo Baggins.